


【royjayroy】the apple

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543





	【royjayroy】the apple

“你为什么非要那样吃东西？”

杰森坐了下来，用疑惑的眼神看着罗伊的举动。他用刀切下一小块苹果，手指半抓着刀柄，半压着苹果凑近口中。一点都不优雅的动作，带着一股地痞气，如果我也这样对待食物的话，可能会被阿福用华夫饼来招待一个礼拜。

罗伊把刀递过来，刀面上有片薄薄的苹果，杰森伸出手，拿了苹果塞进自己的嘴里，果皮的苦涩和果肉的微甜充斥在口腔中，仍然不了解罗伊的行为。

“是啊……你看起来就像是那种会把苹果削成兔子形状的那种人。”

“并不会，只是我不了解为什么你不选择直接啃。”

“那一点都不酷！”罗伊拿着刀朝空中用力挥舞，吃剩一半的苹果呼噜噜地滚在地上。他把他拾起来，丢进垃圾桶。天知道哪一个义警会不小心踩到，让泛黄的果汁沾满他的精灵靴。

罗伊啃着刀背，一脸不爽地望着杰森的重型机车。那几乎就比蝙蝠机车差一点，除了上面装了一堆生锈的大炮。杰森没时间去爱护它们，罗伊对此感到有点失落，比杰森在随便一个任务炸掉这辆机车还失望，随便引用一句名人的话，*先杀了你，把他的心撕成碎片？杰森谋杀了一辆机车，装着大炮的，还顺便把他的心撕成碎片。

“我建议我们两个去阿卡姆那里蹲点，有很大机会会有罪犯越狱，到时候我们可以揍一些人，遇到小丑你还能向他开几枪。”罗伊咕哝着，漫不经心地玩弄着刀，“你的大炮都快生锈了。”

“嘿。”杰森踢了踢罗伊，“在拆伙的第一天我就把炸药用完了，你以为随时随地都能买得到你的独家配方吗？”

罗伊依旧低着头，玩弄着刀子，眼神漂浮在哥谭港流动的污水。杰森蹲了下来，不明白为什么自己会说出这种类似抱怨的话。

“你的英雄事业呢？不管了？”

“我被抛出星城了，我是个足够糟糕的英雄，而在雇佣兵方面，没有红头罩在旁边的军火库根本没人认得出来。”

“连你那愚蠢的帽子都不能成为特色……”

“杰森！”罗伊突然间像个小孩子一样挥着刀，好像那是一把塑料玩具。他大声喊着“亲亲我吧！亲亲我吧！”，仿佛是个老是要求糖果的麻烦精。

罗伊一定是疯了，杰森想。这很正常，从星火走后他就变本加厉地搞发明，致力于把自己弄得乱糟糟。然后在半夜哭得稀里哗啦，让杰森在屋子里坐立难安。有时候他想给罗伊灌酒，即使知道那是个很糟糕的办法，但那时候的罗伊感觉已经深陷泥潭，需要一点可爱的幻觉把他带出来。

他亲上去了。也许出于一点愧疚，他并不是没有和罗伊接过吻，在科莉热情的引导下他们有过几段，但很快就退开了。怎么说，他无法好好看向罗伊的眼睛，因为那很像他的眼睛，他的命运。那种说救救我，杀了我的命运。

杰森尝到了一点血腥味，他把舌头覆在罗伊的舌头上，理解了亲亲我的涵义。罗伊正在对他大声宣布，我在伤害自己，尝尝那甜美的味道，把舌头伸进来探寻那颓废的滋味。那个执着于红头罩的人用刀在自己的舌尖划了一刀，只等着下一刀划在他的喉咙上。

罗伊被压倒在地上，呼吸急促，双眼通红。杰森掐着他的脖子亲吻他，用舌头模仿抽插的动作，咬下舌头上的伤口，把血糊得罗伊满嘴都是。罗伊的箭跌在肮脏的下水道，他的颧骨旁蹭上了点泥，杰森想把他的头埋在垃圾桶里，像个青少年在街头霸凌另外一个聪明的，脆弱的孩子。他怎么可以那么目空一切？！杰森揍了他一拳，狠狠地用手指挤压罗伊的舌头，让唾液从罗伊的嘴边滑落。他怎么可以带着别人的关心来伤害自己，好像科莉不是更爱他，奥利弗没有为罗伊感到心疼和抱歉。而他只不过是个混帐，另一个蝙蝠侠，罗伊跟他在一起的结局只有死在他手上。

罗伊龇牙咧嘴着，把血吐在地上，当他翻过身试图爬起来，杰森却先拉起他，然后再狠狠地揍了他一拳。他没有为此感到心疼，快感，内疚或任何东西，他用手指掰开罗伊的嘴，一边想着怎样把他的舌头扯出来，另一边想着怎样止血。

丢在7-11便利店是个好主意。那边的职员都有处理受伤人士和抢劫犯的丰富经验。几乎可以算是全哥谭最好的。他塞给罗伊一些钱，让他去车站附近的便利店。罗伊走路的时候有点瘸，还有一点驼背。他双脚在地上跺了跺，望着停在他面前的巴士，朝司机挥了挥手，示意巴士可以直接开走。等巴士离开后他发现罗伊在对面呆呆望着开走的巴士，随着他叫了一声，罗伊才如梦初醒地跑走。

如果我登上那辆巴士，杰森想，我就等于谋杀了罗伊的机车和罗伊本身，而我留下来，则毁了罗伊的英雄生涯。罗伊是个想以英雄身份死去的人，而杰森觉得死在下水道也没什么不好。瞧，这就是他们的不一样，杰森明白真正的死亡是什么，而罗伊只懂得精神死亡的曼妙。死亡不过是缺氧，四面墙和一个天使像，去你妈的光荣牺牲。死亡是一无所有，而他必须为这做好准备。

他站起来了，在车站徘徊着，心想只要再一会儿他就走。哪怕罗伊可怜巴巴的抽泣声和疯狂的嘶吼，谁没有那样的时候，他只要过一会儿等到他头不那么痛，脚不那么麻就走。

但罗伊先回来了。他的脸颊贴着OK绷，嘴里咬着冰块，手上还提了一大袋东西。杰森打赌那一百元美金绝对被他花完了。

“么个黑头花的店员。”罗伊把带血的冰块吐出来，“还问我要不要多买一包卫生巾止血。”

“那你买了吗？”

“没有，不过我买了一盒安全套。”

杰森把袋子抢了过来，把那盒安全套扔得远远的。

“好吧，认识你那么久，我竟然不知道原来你喜欢无套的。”

“你闭嘴。”他坐下来，深吸一口气。浑浊的空气在他的肺里循环着，他不介意抽包烟，但罗伊递给他一个巧克力。

“我是个足够糟糕的英雄，杰森。”这是今天第二次罗伊重复这个事情。

“但我想通了，我是个还不错的法外者，我为何不趁我年轻的时候搞些我愿意做的事。”

“可我不愿意，罗伊。”杰森想着让巧克力融在他的嘴巴里，然后再亲亲罗伊。

“唔……那你想做什么？”

“一个死人？或者说一个丧尸？”

“我是个无家可归的幽魂。”

“你不一样。”杰森舔了舔嘴巴，“去找个心理医生，救几个小孩，来几次太空冒险，你的人生就一切如常了。”

“你其实在看低你自己。”罗伊说。用漫不经心地表示他很重要，哪怕他就只是个存在感很强的混蛋。

远处传来几声枪击，杰森掏出自己的枪往哪里开了几下当做示威。没想到那里直接发出了突击枪的响声，他皱起眉头，看着在他身边蠢蠢欲动的罗伊。最后把剩下的巧克力塞进嘴巴，跨上自己的机车。

“杰森等等我！”罗伊紧抱着他的腰，一点都不害臊地大声喊着，“我会帮你修机车的，还有储备子弹，到时候你就有新道具可以突突突地打坏人了。”

问题是我赚的钱还不够你研发，这才是最重要的问题吧。

但是，并没有说出那句话，或者是没有必要进行那么亲密暧昧的吐槽。

这就是问题所在，总是想要批评罗伊的习惯，揪着罗伊的耳朵，因为太过习惯一个人在身边捣乱，才没有下定决心搭上那辆巴士，跑得远远的。

“给我放手。”他戴上自己的头罩，检查了一下只剩下一半子弹的手枪，然后放在自己的枪套中， 没有理会罗伊的帽子跌落在机车的旁边。

“怎么？还不快把你的屁股挪上来，要出发了。”

感受着罗伊在后座兴奋地挥手。杰森心里想着以后一定后悔的，但不是现在，至少不是在他有机会给罗伊带来任何高兴的事物之前。


End file.
